Setting things right
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Mike finds out about Connie's sexual relationship with Marcus. Mike decides he needs to think things over and gets advice from Jack and how he sealed with dating Claire and past relationships. Is Mike going to forgive Connie? Brings up Season 20 Episode 9 "For the Defense"


Mike was walking back to his office, he felt hurt and anger after he heard Marcus Woll's snarky comments about Connie after she named herself as a co-conspirator. Connie walked into Mike's office and Mike said

"When were you going to tell me?"  
"About what?"  
"You and Marcus, Connie" Mike yelled  
"Well one it was long ago and it wasn't a relationship it was an affair and I regret it everyday. I'm not in love with Marcus, Mike I'm in love with you"  
"Is there any other guys you have had sexual relationships with?"  
"Okay some a long time ago but that means nothing now"  
"Okay what the hell does that mean?"  
"I only had a sexual relationship with 3 guys plus Marcus, it doesn't really mean anything now"  
"Do you love any of them now?"  
"No, I love you Mike. Why don't you believe me?  
"I'm not sure Connie, I need sometime to think this over"  
"You're breaking up with me?" Connie asked in tears  
"For the time being yes, I need to think this over"  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow"  
"I'll see you tomorrow"

Connie left Mike's office in tears then Mike went to Jack's office and said

"I don't know what to do, I just broke up with her"  
"I heard you guys arguing in the other room"  
"Our relationship is secretive, I thought our past relationships were just in the past"  
"When I was with Claire, she knew about my past relationships she almost broke up with me but I told her it was nothing when a former girlfriend hit on me when Claire and I were going out for a beer"  
"So your advice is"  
"Well I miss Claire a lot but my advice is don't let the things from the past get to both of you guys. I know you love Connie but you have to prosecute her with the whole co-conspirator thing. Go to her apartment and set things right. I did that with Claire a lot when I screwed up"  
"Thanks Jack"  
"No problem"

Mike drove to the farmers market and picked up flowers and drove to Connie's apartment. He parked in front of Connie's apartment and went up and knocked her door. Connie opened the door and said

"What are you doing here? I thought you broke up with me because you needed time to think things over"  
"Connie, I love you. It was stupid of me to break up with you. Sure we had our ups and downs in our relationship but I wasn't thinking right about asking you about past relationships and about if you and Marcus had a sexual relationship, I'm sorry"  
"Mike I love you too. It's just past relationships and you were right you weren't thinking right about asking me about my past relationships"  
"The past is the past. I bought you some flowers just because and I thought that the flowers would be a good I'm sorry Connie thing about being nosey about your past relationships"  
"Your not like those other guys Mike, after you apologized you got me flowers. That makes you romantic and a great guy to be with"  
"So are we back on?"  
"Yes, we're back on"

Mike kissed Connie on her lips and said

"So we have to talk about what you're going to say on stand tomorrow night"  
"Thanks for reminding me, I'm dreading looking into that son of a bitches face at trial"  
"You mean Marcus right?"  
"Yes I do"  
"You're going to do great Connie, just keep it brief and casual"  
"I know, that's going to be your words going through my head"  
"So since I brought you flowers over here I made a reservation for dinner tonight"  
"So which restaurant?"  
"Nice Italian restaurant that Jack goes too"  
"But is Jack going to be there?"  
"No, our reservation is at 5:30 so you should get ready"  
"Okay, what time is it?"  
"4:45"  
"I'll get ready quick because I know how you are with being at a restaurant early"  
"You know me so well"

A few minutes later, Mike and Connie walked to the Italian restaurant for their date night. Connie was happy that she moved on from her past relationships and Mike was together with her.


End file.
